New Life
by XxRyuugaxX
Summary: Ryuga and L Drago always had a bond, but neither knew it could be this strong.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold night. Ryuga shivered as he pulled his jacket closer to his body for warmth. 'How did I get myself into this mess?' He asked himself with a grimace. A strong wind blew Ryuga over and he tripped on a tree root, collapsing on the floor with complete frustration and let out an angry scream. L Drago appeared and he looked down on his master, a frown clear upon his features and he nuzzled his master with his nose. Ryuga pushed the large dragon away and struggled to his knees, throwing his fists on the ground with another scream. L Drago purred, nuzzling Ryuga's head trying to cheer him up.

_It's alright Ryuga; we will find our way back._ L Drago said with telepathy.

"No, no it's not alright. We're lost and it's cold out here." Ryuga said, starting to sound pitiful.

L Drago growled in a sad way, curling up to his master making Ryuga jump with surprise from the sudden action and warmth. Ryuga buried into the scales of the dragon, trying to get warmth from the reptile curled around him. L Drago nuzzled Ryuga again and rests his head on top of where Ryuga laid. Ryuga snuggled into the soft downy feathers on his dragons head and sighed, drifting off to sleep as well as L Drago.

Ryuga tossed and turned, kicking his dragon constantly in his sleep, waking up L Drago. L Drago lifted his head and looked down on his sleeping master, tilting his head to the side in confusion. Ryuga's face was dusted in a light shade of pink; he was angled on the end of L Drago's tail and his hips were slowly moving against it. L Drago sniffed his master's scent and suddenly felt hardness on his tail. Ryuga was making noises and his movements were faster, his eyes were closed and his head was dangling, but his hips were moving in rhythm. L Drago moved his tail up making Ryuga moan loudly and L Drago reared his head back from the sudden outburst. L Drago was confused, and the sounds his master was making he thought was pain, so he licked Ryuga's face comfortingly and Ryuga opened his eyes.

Ryuga was at first confused why all he seen was scales, then the sudden wave of pleasure hit him and he gasped. He looked down at his position and he blushed fiercely. Hearing a snort from L Drago, Ryuga darted his head up and squeaked; his dragon was looking down on him with a worried gaze and a tilted head. Ryuga climbed off L Drago's tail and sat awkwardly against the dragon. L Drago tightened around Ryuga and nuzzled his neck. Ryuga moaned when the heat from L Drago made contact with his neck and L Drago looked worriedly at him again.

_Did I hurt you?_ L Drago asked innocently, nuzzling Ryuga's neck for apology.

Ryuga grunted and his length began to ache, he resisted the urge to touch it but he kept looking at it, which didn't go unnoticed by L Drago.

_Is something wrong? Is there anything I can do?_ L Drago asked nuzzling Ryuga's stomach and purring, trying to comfort his master. Ryuga grunted and tried to push L Drago's large head out of the way but he only succeeded it to be pushed down farther making L Drago nuzzle Ryuga's crotch instead.

_Oh, so that is what I felt on my tail…_ L Drago said sniffing Ryuga's clothed length. Ryuga blushed dark crimson, making L Drago look at him with a questioning glance.

_What does it mean master? Why are you pants poking up like that? What is it anyways? _L Drago asked, nuzzling it again.

Ryuga cursed his hormones for putting him in this mess, and his sense of direction. Ryuga moaned and bucked his hips into L Drago's snout, rocking his hips upwards. L Drago looked at his master, noticing how he was sweating and how red his face was.

_Master are you ill? You look rather red; you may catch a cold sweating like that too._ L Drago said licking his master's face.

Ryuga panted and reached down to unzip his pants, much to L Drago's surprise. L Drago's eyes widened at the light pink organ that came out of his pants.

_So that's where it is…_ L Drago said with an awed voice, looking at it intensely.

Ryuga blushed and started to feel humiliated, he wanted to cover his erection, but at the same time he wanted to stroke it and make the aching stop.

"L Drago, can you please stop looking?" Ryuga said trying to cover himself with his hands.

L Drago continued to stare and got irritated when his master covered himself, he flicked his tail to cover Ryuga's length and rub against it, the feathers on his tail tickling Ryuga's face and erection. Ryuga made a muffled moan and bucked his hips once more. L Drago removed his tail to notice Ryuga was no longer covering his length so he licked it experimentally. Ryuga screamed and struggled around L Drago, stuck between layers of L Drago's body Ryuga had no room to arch. L Drago got the hint and loosened around Ryuga, giving Ryuga more room to lie down.

Ryuga leaned back and L Drago continued to lick Ryuga's shaft, his scratchy cat like tongue giving Ryuga overwhelming pleasure. Ryuga was so caught up in the pleasure he didn't notice that L Drago tugged off his pants and opened his shirt until L Drago also gave his nipples an experimental lick.

"L-L Drago, I- We shouldn't-" Ryuga was unable to speak as he gasped when L Drago roughly licked the head of his cock.

Ryuga was shivering and was gripping onto L Drago's head feathers. L Drago moved so his head was between Ryuga's legs and he licked from his sack up to the tip of his member. Ryuga moaned loudly and arched, rocking his hips upwards for L Drago.

_You seem to be enjoying this master, would you like to be my mate?_ L Drago said with sincerity.

Ryuga was too lost in the pleasure that he just nodded his head and moaned. L Drago smiled and licked Ryuga's nipples, then his collar bone. L Drago pushed Ryuga's shirt off his shoulders and licked his neck. Ryuga moved his neck to the side giving L Drago access and Ryuga started to pant, his mouth was open and his tongue was resting on his lips. L Drago pulled back and looked at what was before him, a sweating, panting, exposed Ryuga. Ryuga whined from the loss of L Drago's tongue but moaned to a near scream when L Drago rubbed his tail between Ryuga's cheeks against his puckered entrance.

L Drago brought his head back down and Ryuga arched into it, his tiny figure compared to L Drago was rather amusing to the large reptile. L Drago often thought of the odds of Ryuga being his mate, it was very hard to find other dragons, let alone a mate. L Drago decided to improvise and make Ryuga his mate; he seemed suitable with the dragon even though they may not be able to produce a hatchling. L Drago could think of a few ways for Ryuga to carry his kin, but it may hurt Ryuga to birth. The size of the egg for that matter may turn out to be the size of a human infant, or the regular size of a dragon egg; it just all depended on the breeding, and maybe with a little magic. The last thing L Drago wanted was to harm his newly found mate with breeding, so he was reminding himself to take things slow and that Ryuga was not a dragon, but only a mere human.

L Drago felt his erection form inside his body, his scales starting to retract to let it out but he forced it back down, not wanting to scare his mate with its size. L Drago then began to think about how this mating was supposed to work; there was no way Ryuga would be able to adjust to his size. L Drago began to grow nervous; this was his first mating season and he couldn't figure out how to do anything. He didn't want to disappoint his mate either to stop receiving pleasure.

L Drago shook his head and licked Ryuga's shaft again, making his tongue hot with his saliva from his fiery chest. Ryuga screamed when such heat touched his member, bucking upwards and the tip of his length hit L Drago's lips. L Drago retracted his teeth and brought Ryuga's hard member into his mouth, ever so gently licking the tip with his tongue while moving up and down. Ryuga arched and his mouth opened in a silent scream, not once has he ever felt anything so pleasurable.

"L-L Drago I'm going to-" Ryuga jerked and sat up, holding onto L Drago's snout as he came into L Drago's mouth.

L Drago drank Ryuga's seed and licked his mate on the lips. L Drago was shocked when Ryuga opened his mouth and L Drago tenderly put the tip of his tongue in Ryuga's awaiting mouth. L Drago felt Ryuga's wet tongue and his teeth, exploring Ryuga's mouth and Ryuga stared up to him with half lidded eyes. L Drago pulled his tongue out quickly when he put it too far down Ryuga's throat and Ryuga gagged. L Drago nuzzled Ryuga's neck in apology and savoured the taste of Ryuga that filled his mouth. Ryuga was breathing heavily and started to shiver from the cold; L Drago noticed and warmed up his body so Ryuga would stay warm too.

L Drago moved his tail under Ryuga's lower back and lifted him off the ground slightly; L Drago sniffed Ryuga's entrance to know if he was ready to mate. L Drago could tell Ryuga was not completely mature but was old enough to mate, so he stuck out his tongue and licked Ryuga's sensitive hole. Ryuga gasped in surprise and looked up to L Drago with fear. L Drago purred in reassurance and continued to lick his entrance until it was twitching uncontrollably. Ryuga was moaning but was also squeezing his legs together. L Drago wrapped one leg with his tail and pinned the other with his foot, careful not to scratch him with his talons.

L Drago tried to put the tip of his tongue into the tight hole but even the tip was too big, he needed to be smaller. L Drago glowed for a few moments and then gradually shrunk; he was a lot smaller than before, but still bigger than Ryuga. Ryuga stared wide eyed at his dragon until L Drago pressed his tongue past the first tight ring of muscle in his entrance. Ryuga screamed and began to cry, not out of pain, but of fear.

"L-L Drago stop! You won't fit anyways! Please!" Ryuga tossed his head until he felt the tongue that was violating his most private area seize and pull away. L Drago purred apologetically to Ryuga, nuzzling against his neck. Ryuga moved his leg that was wrapped in L Drago's tail and his foot brushed against a hard bulge under L Drago's scales. L Drago growled in pleasure and Ryuga gasped when he realised that was L Drago's erection. L Drago pushed his hard length out from the pouch of his scales and rubbed it on Ryuga's leg and foot. Ryuga swallowed nervously and wiggled his toes against it, noticing it was the tip he was touching. Ryuga noticed the strange bumps that covered the length, but also took note on how smooth and non-scaly it was.

L Drago moved forward to push his cock on Ryuga's and grind them together, Ryuga's member turning hard again and Ryuga moaned. L Drago began to lick Ryuga's nipples and grind harder, Ryuga was panting and L Drago's pre cum was splattering on his stomach. Ryuga never would have thought to have a sexual relationship with his dragon, and then he remembered what his dragon said earlier. 'Do you want to be my mate?' Ryuga's eyes enlarged to the size of saucers, he agreed to be mated with, that's why L Drago was trying to enter him. L Drago stopped his grinding when he noticed his master deep in thought.

_Is there something wrong, my mate?_ L Drago asked, licking Ryuga's cheek.

Ryuga looked to L Drago with uncertainty, his eyes weary of the red ones that looked back.

"Are you sure you want me to be your… mate?" Ryuga asked, starting to feel his heart race with anticipation.

_Of course I do, you are perfect for me. My little Dragon Emperor. _Ryuga blushed at the statement and relaxed his body, taking in deep breaths trying to get his heart under control.

"We wouldn't be able to have, you know… a baby." Ryuga said awkwardly. L Drago purred in delight much to Ryuga's surprise.

_We can, technically. But I won't force it on you until you're ready. _L Drago said rubbing against Ryuga's member once more.

Ryuga grunted and grinded back, L Drago moved his tail back between Ryuga's cheeks and rubbed his hole. Ryuga's breath hitched and he moaned unintentionally, his thighs quivering with pleasure and his damp hair stuck to his face.

_I can prepare you much better now, now that I am smaller. _L Drago said hopefully, desperate to begin mating.

Ryuga swallowed and curled his toes; he looked to L Drago's leaking cock placed between his legs. Ryuga looked back up to L Drago and whimpered, L Drago clearly sensing the fear in his mate and he was quick to reassure him.

_I promise it won't hurt for long; I'll even heal you afterwards, so you won't feel the after pain and stay the size. _L Drago said hurriedly, nuzzling Ryuga gently without hesitation.

Ryuga sighed deeply and L Drago grinded against Ryuga at a steady pace. Ryuga groaned and pushed up to meet L Drago's thrusts, but stopped when L Drago pulled away and put his head between his legs again. Ryuga kept his legs apart willingly, making L Drago growl in delight with his approval to mate.

Ryuga moaned loudly and gripped onto L Drago's side, L Drago pushed the tip of his tongue back inside of Ryuga, stretching more of him slowly and watching Ryuga intently. L Drago twisted his tongue to deepen it further, nearly brushing against Ryuga's prostate. Ryuga whined and moaned, he tried to angle his hips to hit the spot, and L Drago met his commands. At first L Drago only brushed against it lightly, making sure it wasn't something that would cause pain to his mate. Then when Ryuga moaned loudly and thrust his hips, L Drago pushed his tongue hard onto the spot and his spine tingled when he heard Ryuga's high pitch scream.

"Ah, L Drago! Hurry up! I need you!" Ryuga panted, bucking his hips.

L Drago nodded and pushed his tongue fully inside, making Ryuga scream and whimper. L Drago thrust his tongue slowly and deeply to adjust Ryuga, feeling happy that he wanted to mate, but inwardly sad that his mate was in pain. L Drago added more saliva on his tongue and pushed it back in again; the saliva filled Ryuga's insides and gushed out with every thrust from L Drago's tongue. Ryuga grunted and moaned, exhaustion taking over his body but the pleasure was overwhelming. L Drago looked up and noticed his mates eyes were drooping, so he pulled out his tongue and placed the tip of his cock at Ryuga's entrance.

_It will only hurt for a few moments, I promise._ L Drago reassured him again.

Ryuga quickly perked up and pressed himself on the higher part of L Drago's tail while the bottom part held a leg open wide. L Drago pressed the tip in slowly, moaning at the heat that was radiating from Ryuga's core. Ryuga cried out and L Drago pressed his snout to Ryuga's cheek, comforting his mate the best he could. L Drago pushed in his swelling cock inside of Ryuga inch by inch, making Ryuga scream more and begin to tremble and cry.

"L-L Drago it hurts so much!" Ryuga cried out, his entrance attempting to force L Drago out.

L Drago growled in understanding, pulling out and leaning down, he spat a large amount of saliva on his length. He used his tongue to spread it and enter Ryuga again, pushing the tip back to where it was and pushing even farther. Ryuga felt less pain but as L Drago's cock thickened the farther it went new pain was released and Ryuga screamed.

Ryuga calmed himself and told himself to relax, letting L Drago's erection to slide deeper into his body. Once L Drago was fully sheathed inside of Ryuga, L Drago stayed where he was to let Ryuga adjust and stretch further.

"Ok L Drago, I'm ready." Ryuga said with a shaky breath.

L Drago pulled out and pushed back in slowly, more saliva gushed out from Ryuga's stretched hole and Ryuga moaned. L Drago started moving faster until he got to an even pace, holding onto Ryuga's shoulders and curving his spine like wire to thrust to his maximum capability. Ryuga screamed and tried to hold in his already threatening release, grunting and moaning loudly. L Drago never felt anything like it in his life, how Ryuga clenched around him every time he pushed back in, or the intense heat and slippery feeling of being inside Ryuga.

_R-Ryuga, this feeling… it's like nothing I've ever felt before. _L Drago said panting, feeling his member grow hotter by the second. L Drago leaned down and bit Ryuga on the shoulder, leaving a mark. Ryuga cried out from the sudden attack of pain and L Drago licked his neck soothingly.

_Now you are permanently mine. _L Drago said, grunting after as he thrust harder into Ryuga, making long deep thrusts.

Ryuga moaned loudly and arched, his erection twitching as he released his fluids onto his own chest. Ryuga tightened and L Drago growled with pleasure, thrusting a few more times until he shot his load deep inside Ryuga. Ryuga moaned again, but more tiredly as his body jerked and twitched. L Drago pulled out and his sticky fluids came gushing out of Ryuga, soiling the ground between the pair.

_Now is when I ask you if you want to spawn. We can wait for another time, or do it now… _L Drago said, licking Ryuga's fluid off his chest. Ryuga breathed heavily and stared up to L Drago.

"But wouldn't it show? I can't walk around with an egg inside me." Ryuga said getting frustrated.

L Drago purred and nuzzled his mate's neck.

_Yes it would show, and I'm not sure how large the hatchling will become. But I assure you that I will protect you no matter what, you and the child._ L Drago nodded his head in conferment and his limp cock slipped back into his scales, L Drago started to lick Ryuga's stretched and bleeding hole.

"Ok, since there isn't another battle that I'm interested in I will carry your dragon baby, but only if it won't hurt." Ryuga said, starting to feel the surging pain from his lower area pulse and race up his spine, hurting his whole body. L Drago nodded and lied Ryuga down on the ground. L Drago began to lick Ryuga's stomach and nuzzle it, as if trying to tender the clenching muscles. L Drago looked up to Ryuga and Ryuga nodded, not sure what L Drago was going to do.

L Drago's body shook and a dusty aura surrounded his body, he blew onto Ryuga's stomach and a sparkly dust came out of his mouth, landing onto Ryuga's stomach and seemed to absorb into his abdomen. Ryuga watched with wide eyes at what was happening, and then suddenly felt a tingly feeling followed by a little pain, feeling his insides getting shifted around.

"L-L Drago what's happening?" Ryuga said feeling a little scared. L Drago said nothing but only made a rumbling sound in his throat of satisfaction.

Once the feeling stopped in Ryuga's stomach, L Drago licked Ryuga's hole and used his power to heal it. Ryuga felt a hand down to his entrance and noticed it was how it used to be, like nothing between him and his dragon had ever happened. L Drago licked up the mess on Ryuga and changed location so they were not standing on soiled dirt. L Drago passed Ryuga his clothes with his tail and Ryuga stood up, feeling heavier by at least ten pounds but his stomach looked normal.

_Don't worry, that's just it settling in. I made it a male in case you're wondering._ L Drago said purring, looking at Ryuga getting dressed. Ryuga's legs wobbled and he stumbled sideways putting on his pants, L Drago caught him with his head and shifted back to his original massive size. Ryuga stroked L Drago's snout and continued putting on his pants, buckling his belt and put on his boots. Once Ryuga was finished L Drago picked up Ryuga by surprise by Ryuga's collar on his jacket and placed him on his back. L Drago started off as a graceful float, gliding through the trees while Ryuga started to dose.

_Perhaps a cave to rest in?_ L Drago suggested, looking back to Ryuga on his back. Ryuga nodded and leaned forward, resting completely on L Drago's back and drifted off to sleep, feeling a small movement inside his stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

L Drago removed Ryuga's clothes and licked up his stomach, his tongue grazing over the hard bulge in his stomach.

_I sense the baby is healthy. _L Drago said licking it again, and then going down to Ryuga's other bulge.

Ryuga arched and moaned, pressing into L Drago's tongue as L Drago slipped it inside him. Ryuga cried out as L Drago's tongue hit his good spot, spreading his legs further to deepen the tongue and press down against it.

L Drago was purring and rubbing up against his mate, it was spring now and L Drago felt the need to breed stronger than ever. L Drago let his erection slip from under his scales and rubbed it against Ryuga, pushing it up far enough that it was hitting Ryuga's face. Ryuga licked the slit with his tongue and sucked on the very tip, he was not able to fit more than the top of the tip in his mouth unless L Drago shrank, even then that was still a challenge. L Drago growled pleasurably, thrusting against Ryuga's body as the tip of his cock slid in and out of Ryuga's mouth. Ryuga started chocking as L Drago's pre cum started to fill his mouth and L Drago stopped, letting Ryuga swallow then continued.

L Drago didn't often mate with Ryuga, more so foreplay. L Drago's favourite thing to do with his mate was to lick Ryuga all over so he was wet and lie on his back and set Ryuga on top of him to let Ryuga rub against his cock. Ryuga didn't often agree to do that sort of thing, but at times when he did L Drago made sure to reward him greatly. L Drago liked to watch Ryuga play with himself, curling around him and watching his mate closely as Ryuga rubbed his own shaft.

L Drago moved Ryuga on his stomach and lifted his hips, licking between Ryuga's thighs and touching his hard member. Ryuga groaned and his arms began to shake. L Drago picked up Ryuga and lied down on his back, placing Ryuga on his stomach and nudging him with his tail encouragingly towards his length. Ryuga whimpered and tried to crawl away but L Drago wrapped his tail around Ryuga's waist and pulled him down to that area. Ryuga sat up and his back brushed against L Drago's cock, he turned around and stroked his hands up it, it was sticky at the top and some sticky streams were down the sides. Ryuga kneeled on L Drago's flank and licked the tip, putting his tongue inside and gasped when L Drago leaned in to lick his hole. Ryuga moaned loudly, arching against L Drago's member as L Drago teased Ryuga's twitching entrance. Ryuga came onto L Drago's stomach which L Drago quickly licked up.

_How does the baby feel in these circumstances? Do you feel alright or should I be gentler?" _L Drago said moving Ryuga around so he was sitting and facing him.

Ryuga shrugged his shoulders and hummed, crawling up onto L Drago's chest and brought down his snout. Ryuga kissed L Drago's scaly lips and L Drago slipped out his tongue, gliding it over the side of Ryuga's face making Ryuga blush. Ryuga looked back to L Drago's member that was still standing up; he crawled back over to it and fingered the tip. L Drago growled and licked Ryuga's back, Ryuga stood up then bent his knees, putting the large erection between his legs and moved against it. L Drago made a loud rumbling sound and smoke came out of his nose, Ryuga climbed off of L Drago and told L Drago to roll over. L Drago did as he was told and went on all fours, Ryuga told him to shrink which he did and moved upwards so he was resting on his back legs. Ryuga went on his knees and took as much of L Drago's cock in his mouth as he could. L Drago roared and leaned over Ryuga's body so his front paws were on the ground and his stomach was brushing Ryuga's hair as Ryuga bobbed his head. Ryuga reached a hand down over the scales behind L Drago's length and touched a bulge in the scales. L Drago bucked against Ryuga's hand and Ryuga found the pouch where L Drago had his remaining genitals hidden. Ryuga slid his hand into the pouch and L Drago roared and fire burst into the sky, Ryuga then realised the sensitivity of the area and stopped bobbing his head on L Drago's cock. Ryuga moved away from L Drago's cock and leaned in closer to the pouch, putting his fingers inside and L Drago sat back up again, watching what Ryuga was doing.

Ryuga felt curious, he never paid attention to this part of his dragon's body. He knew he had to have a sack, but it was barely visible to the naked eye, you would have to touch it to know where it was located. Ryuga pushed his hand into the pouch, feeling L Drago's erection twitch inside the pouch as well.

_Ryuga, I'm not sure if you should touch that~ Ah~ _L Drago moaned as Ryuga's hand brushed against his skin under his scales.

Ryuga cupped one of the balls and L Drago screeched, Ryuga began to feel and squeeze around in that area, earning lots of roars and growls from L Drago. Suddenly Ryuga was pulled away from there by L Drago's tail wrapped around his waist.

"Hey what the-" Ryuga's mouth was forced onto the large cock once more and Ryuga sighed, he wanted to tease his dragon like how his dragon would tease him, all the time.

_I tell you when you can touch there. That place is more sensitive than you know and I don't want you to think you can use it against me. _L Drago said, reading Ryuga's mind.

Ryuga growled and huffed, remembering how his dragon has a connection with his thoughts. Ryuga pulled away from L Drago and lied down, grabbing onto L Drago's erection and slid it inside his body. Ryuga moaned and L Drago roared, L Drago began thrusting inside Ryuga and Ryuga arched and panted. L Drago used his tail to stroke Ryuga's shaft, making the flaccid member stand straight again. L Drago suddenly flipped over so Ryuga was on top, Ryuga moved his hips carefully and jerked up straight when the tip of L Drago's member hit his prostate.

L Drago moved upwards to get Ryuga in to motion, which Ryuga quickly did and slammed his body down all the way on L Drago's cock. Ryuga screamed and L Drago looked shocked, Ryuga had never forced himself like he had just done.

_Ryuga what are you doing? You've hurt yourself. _L Drago said looking down and noticing the blood that was running down his length.

Ryuga only grunted and began to buck his hips in fast motions, moaning as the pleasure distracted him from the pain and L Drago began to purr. Ryuga began to breathe heavily and his pace began to slow, so L Drago flipped them over again and finished the job. Ryuga moaned and screamed with his climax as L Drago reopened the bite wound on his neck, Ryuga felt L Drago ride out his climax inside of him and when L Drago pulled out he felt all of the liquid gush out as well.

L Drago immediately began healing Ryuga, licking his hole until the bleeding stopped and the fluids were forced out. Ryuga sat up and panted, looking at L Drago who was nuzzling his stomach and purring happily.

"I already came up with a name." Ryuga said, L Drago wrapping around him cozily and Ryuga snuggled into the warmth.

_Oh? And what is that? _ L Drago asked, nuzzling his mates face.

"Meteor; like your old self." Ryuga said, drifting off to sleep and L Drago continued to nuzzle him.

L Drago smiled and rested his head by Ryuga's, listening to his mates breathing as he fell asleep himself.


End file.
